1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receiver for receiving satellite-based navigation signals, and a navigation system.
2. Description of Related Art
Receivers for receiving satellite-based navigation signals have been known for quite some time. Such receivers comprise a receiving unit for receiving navigation signals emitted by satellites, wherein said receiving unit is connected with a computer unit for processing and forwarding said signals and data for navigation purposes. The receiver is connectable via an interface with a navigation computer, for example a portable, in particular a handheld, computer.
It is further known that the receiving unit receives, besides satellite-based navigation signals, also digital traffic information.
It is a drawback of this type of receivers that for using an alternative or new technology, for example for connecting the receiver with the navigation computer, always a new receiver must be connected. Further, the connecting plugs for the navigation computers are not standardized such that a user must always also buy a new receiver when purchasing a new navigation computer.